


Worth All This

by xxDustNight88



Series: When the Dust Settles [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Angst, Bromance, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: They always promised they'd stick together till the end of the line. When Bucky starts to waver, Steve has to remind him that their friendship is worth fighting for.





	Worth All This

**Author's Note:**

> A friendly little Stucky friendship drabble for all of you. I know it's been ages since I've added to this collection. This was written for Day #4 of the 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge. The theme is friends. Shout out to my beta starrnobella! xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, quotes, and information belongs to Marvel and Marvel Studios. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: 31 Days of Fanfiction: Day #5 Friends

_Worth All This_

Unable to sleep, Steve wandered through the halls of the palace in Wakanda. Tomorrow, or rather later today, they were putting Bucky into the deep freeze until they could figure out how to deprogram what Hydra had done to his brain. It was for the best, he knew, but that didn't make it any easier to accept.

After all the searching, fighting, and broken promises, he'd finally been reunited with his long lost friend only to have to lose him all over again. As far as fairness went, this was definitely not. It hurt more than it should, and that's what was keeping him from sleeping. After the fight with Tony, he wasn't sure where he stood with anyone, aside from Bucky. His old friend was the one thing that was always a constant and now that he was back in his life, he didn't want to let him go.

Stopping abruptly, Steve realized he was no longer alone. Having arrived in one of the larger rooms, walls made of glass, he'd somehow found Bucky. He was standing in the darkness, staring out into the wilderness of the city beyond. Without saying a word, Steve moved to stand next this his friend, joining him in quiet contemplation.

There was so much to say, but neither knew where to begin. This was probably a long time coming, but still there was no right way to deal with the situation. Something had to be done or more innocent lives would be lost. Steve had to go into hiding as it was, leaving no reason for Bucky to remain vulnerable. He'd be safe here. T'Challa would see to that.

"I meant what I said," Bucky murmured, not meeting his eyes as he shattered their silence. "I'm not worth all this. I am not worth all the fighting, the killing, the lost friendships and alliances."

Steve frowned, recalling this very same conversation on the way to Siberia. He didn't agree with the statement then and he sure as hell didn't agree with it now. Bucky's transformation had been a lot different than his own. Where he was created for the greater good, Bucky was meant for the exact opposite. It was no wonder he felt so conflicted about this. If he had the amount of deaths on his conscious as Bucky did, he'd have lost his mind a long time ago.

Smiling, he reached out and clasped his shoulder firmly in a gesture of familiarity. In that moment all of their past came rushing back. All the times they'd laughed, saved one another, or showed up just in the nick of time. Brooklyn. The war. Everything in between and beyond. It was always going to be this way. Steve and Bucky. Bucky and Steve. Shaking his friend slightly, Steve felt an outpouring of emotion as Bucky finally met his eyes.

"We'll find a way to get Hydra out of your brain, Bucky. You'll see. You'll see that you  _are_ worth all this." Steve swallowed thickly, knowing he would do anything to hold true to that promise.

He said nothing else, just let those words sink in for the moment. Bucky seemed to understand, allowing the silence to stretch on but not uncomfortably so. They just stood there, two friends thinking on the past, and the future. Everything was up in the air at this point, and they had to take it one day at a time in order to make it through.

"You'll be there when they wake me?" Bucky's question didn't give away any emotion, but it was there, hidden between the lines nevertheless.

Steve caught the subtext and nodded once before dropping his hand from where it still rested on his friend's shoulder. He sighed, not in irritation but rather in acceptance. "I'll be the first person you see, how about that?"

"Who'd want to see that ugly mug first thing when they wake up?" Bucky teased, cracking a smile for the first time in ages.

"Hey-Watch it!" They shared a laugh, the tension finally dissipating from the atmosphere. At least for the time being. "Seriously, though, you know I'll be there. I'll be there for you…"

"Till the end of the line," Bucky finished, their old phrase binding them together as friends... _brothers_ …

After that there wasn't much left to say so the two friends said their goodnights and returned to their rooms. Neither would sleep, but they felt better after their brief exchange of words. It would be awhile before they'd be able to have a normal conversation again but when they did, it would be worth it. It would be worth every last bruise or broken bone. It would be worth  _all_  of this, and no one would be able to tell Steve otherwise.


End file.
